Disparaître
by StupidDeaths
Summary: A dangerous metahuman is believed to be travelling with Haly's Circus as several meta-attacks occur in dfferent cites and only stop when the circus leaves. Rating K /T


**Title: Disparaître**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Warning: N/A (as of yet)**

**Summmary: A dangerous metahuman is believed to be travelling with Haly's Circus as several meta-attacks occur in dfferent cites and only stop when the circus leaves.**

* * *

"We have reason to believe that a metahuman is behind a series of attacks in different cities." Batman said, bringing up a hologram. "We also believe that this metahuman is travelling with a circus, Haly's Circus to be precise. Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy will be undercover as part of the show, due to prior experience," He glared slightly and the younger heroes had the decency to look ashamed. "While Aqualad and Kid Flash will be acting as protection for Haly himself and our informant." The team nodded in understanding before Aqualad raised the obvious.

"Who is our informant?" Batman brought up a picture – more a poster – of Haly's Circus advertising Miss Disappear. She was roughly Robin's age, clad in a blue and black costume, and performing a one handed handstand. Her calves and right arm were disappearing in a show of blue glitter.

"Chantelle Bordeaux. Her stage name is Miss Disappear and, at possible personal risk, managed to send us all relevant information regarding these attacks." Batman explained. "She will be working alongside you and has prior _experience_ working with Robin so she will not be a problem." The screen changed to a map, marking Haly's Circus. "Once you arrive, you will meet with Haly and Chantelle, who will explain if any further attacks have happened. As the Daring Dangers, you four will be expected to perform in the show. I received word from Haly and you will be sharing a caravan with Chantelle in order to work to your fullest. Any questions?"

"Are we expected to take out the target and radio once completed?" Aqualad asked. Batman nodded once.

"Immobilise the target completely. Radio your location and status and Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Green Lantern will arrive to detain the target. Your superhero costumes are not recommended for this mission and neither are your real names. Dismissed." The team left and Aqualad almost immediately looked at Robin, asking about Miss Disappear. The Boy Wonder shrugged.

"I worked with her before Batman." He said. "And then a couple of things during that as well. She can turn fully invisible, or partially, and she can do the same with one human at most but she has to have contact." He racked his brain for anything else of importance.

"How are her social and team skills?" Aqualad prodded. Robin shrugged.

"From what I remember, she's pretty smart and," He snorted. "She's more loyal than a dog. Uh, she has a habit of being really blunt so don't take a lot of what she says to heart if it comes across as offensive. Oh! She prefers being called Miss D, if you have to refer to her stagename. She's decent in a team, but she has a habit of acting on her own or taking over completely if she thinks the leadership sucks. She won't jeopardise the mission with that though, I'll talk to her if anything else. That's all I can remember at the moment though." He rubbed his neck and Artemis stared.

"_All_ you can _remember_?" She muttered in disbelief. "Oh no, that's just _all_. Nothing much, just the majority of her bio." Robin sniggered and the team split off the pack their bags.

* * *

"Mister H! Batman contacted me and said they're sending a team to help us out. Part of 'em are gonna be the Daring Dangers! How come you didn't tell me the Daring Dangers was part of the Justice League?"

What a sight, I bet. Thirteen-fourteen year old girl, looking French, with a French name and all petite…then BAM! Out comes this mix of a Brooklyn and trailer park accent, complete with misuse of grammar. Haly's constantly trying to get me to look and sound like a lady. I've got the look part down but I just can't get rid of the accent, I love it too much.


End file.
